Light Is Only Now Just Breaking
by Lady Sarah85
Summary: Jane and Thor search for eachother. Will they be able to reunite? Why has Erik been so strange? How many times can you hit a thunder god with a van any way?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I have recently become obssessed with these two. I am working furiously on more but I wanted to put up what I've done so far. Let me know what you think! Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jane finally stepped away from the computer and her models for the night, or rather Darcy pulled her from the chair and forced her outside. The cool air slapped her in the face, waking her.<p>

"Roof. Now." Darcy said pushing her friend/boss towards the latter heading to the roof of the garage/lab. Jane lit a fire in the pit and flopped into her deck chair. The empty one next to her had remained unmoved, untouched and unused since He had last slept in it. That wasn't completely true if Jane was honest with herself. She had painstakingly pulled every blonde hair she could find off it and had placed the 20 or so she had found in a locket. She wore it on a long chain every day, never taking it off, except in the shower. Erik and Darcy were none the wiser, and she wanted to keep it that way. It had seemed something she had to do at the time, now she admitted it felt a little nuts, but still she wore it. Darcy had a last come up to join her. The younger girl was pulling off a back pack and out of it was exactly what Jane could use. A bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, a salt shaker and a Tupperware full of sliced limes.

"I want that," Jane said laughing as Darcy poured them each a shot and handed Jane a lime and the salt shaker.

Darcy sat next to Jane, clinked their glasses together and each girl took a shot.

"Things have been so tense with you lately I figured you could use a stiff drink." Darcy said pushing her shoulder gently into Jane's.

Jane sighed. "I know. I just feel that I'm on the edge of a major break through or a major break down."

She turned her gaze to the empty chair, imaging him sitting there. Darcy followed her gaze.

"I miss the big guy too," Darcy spoke and poured them each another shot.

"The answers are right in front of me!" Jane raked a restless hand through her hair. "The math is viable, the models work, I just don't have a damn power source!"

Jane had jumped to her feet and had begun pacing.

"I know you'll figure it out. You're like uber brainy chick!" Darcy said trying to help.

Jane snorted. "Thanks Darc. I just wish I could talk to him. Ask him why he isn't back yet, and if he care for me as much as I do for him."

Jane sat down heavily next to her friend.

"You just want to hit him with the van." Darcy spoke completely dead pan.

"Again!" both girls laughed together.

"Is it pathetic that I would give anything in this world to be able to hit him with the van again?" Jane asked, blushing.

"Maybe a little." Darcy said with a nudge to show she understood. "I think that the reason he isn't back yet is that he can't yet, not that he doesn't want to be back."

"How can you be so sure Darcy?" Jane asked quietly.

She was letting the fear in just a little. Jane had been working so hard to hid it. She feared that He meant more to her than she him.

"Dude! Did you not see how he looked at you? The guy was totally smitten." Darcy said turning to look Jane full in the face. "If he didn't have to leave to battle his brother or whatever, he would have told you he loved you in like 3 days flat."

Jane pulled her knees into her chest, leaning her head on top of them. "I think I was falling for him too."

Darcy wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "He'll be back."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Thor made his way down to the edge of the broken Bifrost. He had lost count of how many times he had made the trip. He stopped taking a horse, preferring instead to walk to nearly five miles. His thoughts wrapped in longingly for the one he had to leave behind. He missed Jane with every breath. He felt crushed having to destroy the bridge, losing her and his brother all in a day. Heimdall had told him there was still hope to be able to reach Earth and that Jane herself was searching for him. Thor himself was scouring the archives looking for another passage but to no avail. He approached the Guardian.<p>

"Hello my friend," Thor greeted.

"My Prince." Heimdall replied.

"How is she?" Thor asked steeping closer to the edge. The bridge still as ragged edged as it was the day before.

"She is spending time with the one called Darcy. They are speaking of you my Prince and sharing some kind of beverage.

"What does Jane say of me?" Thor asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"She wonders why you have not returned. She wishes to see you, My Prince. She misses you."

Thor's smile slipped gently into a concerned frown. "Does she doubt my return?"

"She fears you do not care for her as she for you. The one called Darcy believes you have not returned because you have been unable not due to a desire not to. She believes you to be in love with the Lady Jane." Heimdall turned slightly towards his sovereign. Thor was looking out into the void of stars, seeming troubled.

"Darcy speaks the truth." Thor said with a sigh. "I long to see Jane as she longs to see me. I would speak of my feelings. I would take her as my Queen one day."

"They are joking of striking you with an object called a 'van," again." Heimdall reported with a look of confusion on his face.

Thor burst into laughter. The loudest laughter that had been heard from the newest King of Asagard in over two months time. His laughter bubbled forth with as much mirth as he could muster. As Thor regained his composer, he whipped the tears that has formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I would give anything in the nine realms to allow such a fate to befall me again." Thor said with a small laugh and a sigh.

"Lady Jane says the same." Heimdall spoke with a smile. "She has spoken of thinking herself in love with you as well my Prince."

Thor felt his heart squeeze at these words. His breath left his body leaving him momentarily weightless. He found himself both feeling elated and helpless by this revelation.

"I have made you troubled my Prince," Heimdall spoke looking at Thor cautiously.

"No, Heimdall." Thor spoke placing a hand on the Guardian's armored shoulder. "I simple must find a way to return to Midgard. I will speak with you tomorrow."

Thor turned and lifted his arm with Mjolnir in his hand to return quickly to the castle. He had full planned on heading for the training room to smash something. His anger towards Loki was suddenly at the forefront of his mind. His brother had cost him the ability to easily and quickly return to Jane. The woman he loved was doubting his feelings and that he would return. Jane's pain was his and he had no means to tell her so. He landed and quickened his pace towards the training room. Thor felt as a man possessed. Full of nothing but anger and longingly. The need to break something, to scream and sweat out his hurt nearly choking in its necessity. He could hear the gathering storm outside as his rage was taking hold. It seemed as though all of Asagard knew of his growing anger, as the halls were clear and he met no one. At last he had made it to the one room in all of the nine release that he could release his full power without fear of hurting anything outside the room. The crashes, booms and screams of rage kept everyone at bay. Thor was trying to exhaust himself into oblivion so the truth of his pain, beyond the rage would not show. He had heard was Sif had said to his mother, Frigga as he passed them after he had returned.

'He mourns for his brother. And he misses her. The mortal.'

He had mourned truly for Loki, but the reality of his brother's betrayal cut to the quick. He could not mourn for long for the one who had rout so much pain. But oh how his missed Jane. There were no words to describe the desperate ache inside his very soul that longed for her presence. Mjolnir dropped from his grasp and Thor dropped to his knees, face in his hands. He wanted Jane in his arms more than he had every wanted anything. He longed to feel her tiny and fragile frame in his embrace. To see how far she had to lean back to look up into his face when they were standing close. The smell of her hair, the perfect mixture of coffee and vanilla mixed with something purely Jane. The sound of her soft voice, that was equal parts calming and alluring. He missed breakfast with her, and so many small things he had come to enjoy in Midgard. Pop tarts! Boilermakers, Darcy's face-tome page or whatever she had called it. Drinking with Erik, joking with Darcy. He wanted to tell them how much he aperated and recuperated their friendship. He wanted to kiss Jane with as much passion as they had shared before they were parted. He longed to tell her how sorry he was for not coming back as quickly as he had planned, and explain why. Thor wanted to see the surprise and hopefully joy and pleasure in Jane's eyes when he confessed his feelings for her. He pulled his hand through his hair angrily. He took a deep breath and stood slowly. Thor picked up Mjolnir and made his way out to the training room.

"Thor, darling are you alright?"

He turned to see his mother walking towards him.

"I am fine mother," Thor spoke with a sad smile.

"You have received some troubling news? Your mortal, Jane? She is unharmed?" Frigga ask placing a hand on her son's cheek.

"Jane is unharmed. She doubts my feelings for her and my intention to return to her." Thor told her, feeling a lump growing in his throat. "I miss her, mother. More than I had thought possible."

"I am sorry my son." Frigga pulled the mighty but heart broken Thor into a hug.

He hugged his mother back, glad for her comfort. He stepped back and walked with his mother towards a balcony that overlooked the city. Thor looked out of the expanse of the kingdom and found no solace in it's beauty as he had once.

"I wish I could speak to her even just for a moment, and tell her why I have not returned."

"I may have a way for you to do that.," Frigga spoke looking very thoughtful.

"Mother?" Thor asked feeling suddenly hopeful.

"Allow me to do a small amount of research in the achieves my son. I will return as quickly as I am able." Frigga kissed his cheek and quickly took her leave.

Thor watched her leave knowing if anyone could find a way to ease his pain, it would be his mother. He was surprised by the sudden and hard clap on his shoulder.

"Hail Thor Odin's Son!' said the hearty voice of Volstagg.

"Hello my old friend," Thor spoke offering his fellow warrior a smile.

"We saw what you did to the training room my friend,' Volstagg laughed. "Fandral is cleaning it."

"Oh? And how did he get stuck with such a task alone?" Thor asked his mood improving.

"Hogun and I locked the door on him," said Sif as she joined them with Hogun.

"Shall we drink a barrel of mead each? In Fandral honor of course." Hogun spoke with a laugh.

"I am sorry my friends. I am not much for company these days."

"That's alright! You can clean up the mess!" Volstagg laughed.

"I appreciate that Volstagg. I am just going to take a walk." Thor smiled gently at his friends in parting and took his leave.

He took the trek back to the Bifrost for the second time that day. Night was falling slowly upon Asagard as surely as dawn was surely breaking in Midgard. He simply stood next to Heimdall looking out over the cosmos displayed before them wondering which fragile ball of light held his Jane.

* * *

><p>Jane awoke to find herself sleeping outside on the lawn chair. A painful crick in her neck having used Darcy's foot as a pillow. She sat up slowly clutching her skull. She accidentally kicked the empty bottle the was on the ground next to her. The sounds piercing her already pounding head. Darcy groaned in her sleep.<p>

They had drank the WHOLE ENTIRE BOTTLE. No wonder why she felt like death. Massive hangovers and painful heart ache is no way to wake up. Jane somehow was able to throw a blanket on Darcy and made it into the lab. She quickly made the strongest pot of coffee she had ever made in her life. She filled a quarter of the cup with sugar topped with coffee and headed towards her computer. She sat down heavily and began running models with her head propped on one elbow. Sleep quickly over took the young astrophysicists. The swirling of models of the universe dancing in her head.

* * *

><p>Thor left the company of Heimdall after asking how Jane was. He could not stand being so close to his informant and not ask. Thor was glad that she was well and sleeping, even if it was at her desk. He made his way to retire in his chambers. He entered his bedroom, with golden walls and a giant bed covered in a red blanket as crimson as his cape. Thor removed his armor and climbed into the welcoming coolness of the sheets. It was then that he noticed a small box and a note. His name was scrawled across the front of the envelope in his mother's hand writing. He ripped it open to read what she had written.<p>

Thor,

I have found an herb that will allow you to enter a mortal's dreams. You need simple consume it while thinking only of the mortal whose dreams you wish to enter. The mortal must be sleeping for the herb to work. Sadly you may only enter a mortal's dreams once. Tell Jane what you need to. Good luck my son.

My endless love,

Your mother.

Thor was in awe. His mother had provided hope for he and Jane. He would have to thank her soon, however knowing that Jane was asleep this very moment he didn't want to waste another moment. He opened the box that had come with the note. Inside was a small dose of the herb his mother had spoken off. Immediately he began to chew it. Quickly he was overcome and fell into the deepest sleep he had every experienced.

Thor dropped into Jane's dream. It was the most intimate thing he could have imagined. He could tell it was her dream, it smelled like Jane. There was a haze rising at the edge of his vision, like heat waves. He could feel the vibrations of the alcohol Jane had consumed working in the dream. As Thor gained his bearings, it became clear that he was sitting in the dream version of the lawn chair on the roof of Jane's lab. Jane herself was sitting in hers, eyes focused on the fire pit in front of them. Above them the sky swirled with brightly colored stars and galaxies. He studied Jane's face, afraid to speak for the moment. Her hair was blowing gently across her face, more auburn than usual in the light of the fire. Looking upon her again took his breath away. She truly was the most interesting and beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. How could he not love this woman?

"Jane?" he spoke gently.

She turned towards him, with a look of both happiness and doubt. "This is a dream again isn't it?"

"Actually," Thor began taking her small hand in his. "Yes and no."

Jane tried to pull her hand away confusion spread across her face. "What?"

"You are dreaming, but I'm also here. My mother found an herb that would allow me to enter your dream." Thor told her.

He stood and joined Jane on her lawn chair pulling her into his lap and wrapping her in his arms. He leaned down smelling her hair, the scent he had so longed for. Jane's arms circling his waist.

"I miss you," Jane sighed and snuggled into his chest.

Thor pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I as well, Jane."

"So if this is technically a dream, why haven't you come back in a non-dream fashion?" Jane asked leaning away to look up into his eyes.

"Loki was going to destroy Jotunheim. He had planned it all along to somehow curry favor with my father. I could not allow him to kill so many innocents. I smashed the Bifrost." Thor pulled her closer to his chest. "I had no choice Jane."

"I understand. I am glad you saved Jotunheim. What happened to your brother?" Jane asked.

Thor sighed, pained. "He fell. I tried to save him, my father tried to save him. Loki allowed himself to drop."

"I am sorry." Jane whispered. "That must be hard on you."

"I am glad that I was given the chance to explain why I haven't return." Thor lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I will find a way to return to you, Jane."

Jane moved to face him and wrapped her arms around Thor's neck. His hand rested on her hips, fingers nearly touching across her back. Jane's eyes flicked to his lips and back up. Thor kissed her with as much fervor and passion as their last kiss. They held onto one another like a life line, never wanting to let go. Breathing of course became an issue, they part only to lean foreheads together.

"This is the only time you'll be able to visit my dreams isn't it?" Jane asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Thor shook his head. "I will not. However, never doubt that I am searching for a way to you, as I know you are searching for me. I will return to you Jane."

She shivered at the sincerity of his words. Thor reached back to remove his cape and wrap it around her. Jane subtly inhaled the scent of him off the fabric.

"Have you been having Heimdall look in on me?" Jane asked the thought suddenly coming to her.

Thor had the decency to blush lightly. "Occasionally."

"By 'occasionally'? Do you mean every day?" Jane said with a laugh.

Thor joined her laughter and embraced her again. The dream wavered a little, Jane was close to waking.

"I shall return to you, my Jane," Thor spoke kissing her forehead gently. "At the very least to allow you to strike me with the van one more time."

He burst into laughter at the look on her face. The laughter in the dream woke Jane. Her elbow had fallen from the table and she found herself again at the desk. She felt slightly disappointed the dream had ended, but she felt better than she had in months. Jane sighed and stood to go find Darcy. It was then she noticed that her shoulders were covered in a warm blanket. She froze.

"Darcy!" Jane shouted at the top of her lungs.

There was a loud groan and a bedraggled Darcy sat up from the couch in the lab.

"What?" Darcy asked her voice sounding like sandpaper.

"Did you put a blanket on me?" Jane asked sounding slightly hysterical.

"No, why?" Darcy said rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"What color is it?" Jane covered her face with her hands, as though terrified to her the answer.

"It's red," Darcy said slowly, as though speaking to a crazy person.

"Are you sure it's red?" Jane said taking her hands down and staring at Darcy.

"Well yeah, I mean I guess its more crimson than anything." Darcy was watching her carefully.

Jane pulled the 'blanket' off her shoulders and held it up to get a good look. It was Thor's cape, she was sure of it. She would recognize that color anywhere. The dream was real. He was looking for a way back to her! The smile that broke out on Jane's face threatened to break her jaw. She wrapped herself in it and began jumping and squealing.

"What's you damage Heather?" Darcy asked watching her boss/friend losing her mind.

Jane suddenly gasped and covered her head with the cape. She turned her covered face towards the ceiling and spoke and in a slightly muffled voice: "Heimdall? Could you maybe not mention this to him?"

"Alright!" Darcy said throwing her arms in the air. "What the hell is going on?"

Jane pulled the cape from her face and proceeded to tell Darcy what had transpired in her dream.

"…And then I wake up and I still have his cape!" Jane said taking a deep breath. She had explained the whole thing to Darcy very quickly. in what seemed like the same breath. "What do you think?"

Darcy blinked a few times. "Well besides the fact that you're completely insane, I believe you. At this point how could I not."

"What do I do now?" Jane asked glad that Darcy was with her.

"Well it seems as though we have two problems now," Darcy began. "We still lack a power source to open and a portal. The second problem being that said portal is broken. All I can say is good thing the big guy's looking too, cause the way I see we're screwed."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Jeez Darc! That's helpful."

"Alright, here's the plan." Darcy got to her feet. "First, we are getting coffee. Second, we're getting Erik on the phone and see if the S.H.E.I.L.D dudes have found anything helpful. We can harass Coulson if we have to!"

Jane smiled at her friend. "Let's go! I'm driving!" Jane grabbed her coat and keys.

"No way!" Darcy laughed taking the keys out of Jane's hand. "There is only one person in the universe who can both survive being hit with a car by you. Twice! And want to get hit again! I'm driving."

"I don't drive that bad!" Jane mumbled and followed Darcy to the van.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I am working away on chapter 3 which will be up by the end of the week! I hope you enjoy this! Review are very welcome!

* * *

><p>Thor opened his eyes as the sun poured into his window. He had a smile on his face as he took in the fact that his cape was missing. He had truly been in Jane's dream. She had been in his arms, however briefly but he had again kissed her. Jane knew the full story of why he hadn't returned to her, that had eased some of the guilt. Having be allowed to be in Jane's presence again made their separation simultaneously better and more difficult. The desire to be with Jane had increased ten fold. There was no one in all of the nine realms he longed to be with more. There was one question that suddenly came charging to the forefront of Thor's mind: How had he been able to leave his cape with Jane? This had Thor diving out of bed pulling on his armor more quickly than he ever had and dashing out to speak to Heimdall. He quickly arrived at the Bifrost. It was different today, the edges somehow less jagged.<p>

"The Bifrost is healing," Heimdall spoke without turning around.

Thor's glance ripped from the edge of the Bifrost to stare at Heimdall. "How long?"

"I would expect it to be fully healed within a week," Heimdall told him calmly but with a small hint of a smile in the stoic guardian's eyes.

"How is this possible?" Thor asked amazed.

"Perhaps you should asked The All-Father, my prince." Heimdall said turning back to the Bifrost.

Thor nodded and turned to leave. "Can you see her?"

"Yes, she searches for the same answers you seek."

"Thank you, my friend." Thor dropped his hand on Heimdall's shoulders with a friendly squeeze before lifting Mjolnir into the air and taking flight on his way to find his father.

* * *

><p>Jane sighed for the fifth time in under twenty minutes.<p>

"What's up?" Darcy asked, with a quick glance at her friend.

The drive to the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters seemed to be taking forever. Coulson and his team had never really left. They had long stopped to harass her and Jane, but they had brought in Erik to work with them. The girls had no idea what Erik was working on, but they knew it had something to do with opening the Bifrost. The plan was to annoy anyone and beg as many people as possible for insight into how the research was coming along.

Jane sighed again before answering. "I saw him Darc. I saw him, kissed him and woke up wrapped in his damn cape! And I feel worse. Well maybe not worse, I am endlessly glad to know that he is searching for a way back, and that I know why he hasn't been back yet, but this is so hard!"

"You love him, of course it's hard." Darcy said simply not taking her eyes off the road.

Jane spluttered and took a fleeting glance upwards, before blushing like a school girl.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about Heimdall telling him anything. Thor knows."

"I know." Jane sighed. "I just miss him all the time. So much so that I can't even bring myself to say his name Darcy! That's messed up."

Darcy laughed. "No it's not. Don't worry so much though. If doesn't get here first I'm sure we'll find away to get you to him."

"Thanks Darcy," Jane said smiling at her friend.

They had at last reached their destination. S.H.I.E.L.D had taken over a run down factory at the edge of town. They only thing out of the ordinary was the guard house with two armed army guys.

"Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster, here to see Erik Selvig." Darcy spoke in her most commanding voice.

One of the army guys was studying a list while the other was walking around the van.

"Does Dr. Selvig have an appointment with you?" The one with the list asked.

"No, but I believe if you contact Agent Coulson, we'll be allowed in." Jane said leaning over Darcy.

With a look of dubious annoyance the army guy got on the phone, before turning back to them.

"You can go in ladies." He spoke with a sigh.

"Thanks so much," Darcy said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

As they drove into the compound Jane's thoughts turned again to her dream. She remembered every detail with startling clarity.

'His hair was different.' Jane thought.

Longer, more wavy, and a slightly lighter blonde hue to it. She had been too absorbed in his bright blue eyes and soft lips to notice too much at the time. Jane unzipped her bag and pulled out Thor's cape. The soft folds of the red cloth comforting her.

"You ready?" Darcy asked gently trying not to startle her friend.

Jane glanced up with a slightly dazed look in her eye.

"Come on," Darcy said rolling her eyes with a smile. "We're here to see if Shield has had any luck getting lover boy back remember?"

"Right." Jane said coming back to her senses.

She gently shoved the cape back in her bag and climbed out of the van. Darcy threw an arm over Jane shoulder and they made their way into the S.H.I.E.L.D compound.

* * *

><p>Thor landed and made his way to the throne room. He knelt in front of Odin, who was sitting in the large gilded throne. He held one hand to his chest, and rested the other on the handle of Mjolnir.<p>

"Hail Odin All Father."

"Rise my son and walk with me," Odin spoke rising from his throne.

Together they walked to the balcony overlooking the whole of Asagard.

"Your mother tells me you have entered the dreams of your mortal." Odin spoke without turning.

"Yes Father." Thor answered glancing lightly at his father's profile.

"You have seen the healing of the Bifrost." It wasn't a question, but Thor nodded. "In less than a fortnight you will be able to travel to Midgard. You my stay for no more than one earth year Thor Odin's Son."

The All Father turned and began to walk back to the throne room. Thor mouth had dropped open in surprise.

"When you return bring your Jane Foster home with you." Odin turned to side to look at Thor threw his remain eye, "Asagard's future King will need a Queen don't you think?" He winked and took his leave.

Thor's face broke into a smile. His father had simultaneously given his permission for Jane to be in Asagard and delivered his blessing in Thor's choice of mate. Thor leaned his head back and laughed. He laughed with relief, joy and love. Soon Jane would be his side. Thor found himself in need of a little celebrating with his friends. He took off to the mead hall where he knew he would at least find Volstagg.

* * *

><p>Jane and Darcy had been lead in, greeted by Coulson who had actually given them a box full of Erik's notes and the research thus far. Jane was pouring over it while Darcy was trying to pick the right song on her iPod. After Darcy had done that she amused herself by drawing on Jane with the Sharpie that Darcy had in her pocket. She began by drawing a highly detailed replica of Mjolnir. While as highly detailed as one could get a rather large block of enchanted steel with stick in the middle of it. Darcy had carefully added every curly cue and rune that was present on the legendary hammer. Still Jane was engrossed in the research and her exposed and temporally tattooed forearm still remained in Darcy's reach. Naturally the only thing left for Darcy to do was to add the following: Jane loves Thor. It was as she was retooling the 'O' in Thor to look like a heart did Jane notice what Darcy had done to her arm.<p>

"Darcy!" Jane shouted turning her arm to get a better look. "Are you kidding me!"

"Sorry! I got bored!" Darcy defended.

Jane licked her hand and tried to rub off the writing with spit. Darcy held up the Sharpie in front of Jane's face and wiggled it.

"Permanent marker?" she cried in angry desperation. "Seriously Darcy! What the hell?"

"Oh calm down!" Darcy said throwing her hands out dismissively. "You know you love him."

"That's entirely beside the point you know!" Jane said before attempting to actually lick off the marker.

"That's really gross. It will come off in," Darcy paused. "I don't know a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Jane whined. "Well that's just great."

"So did you learn anything?" Darcy said nudging the mostly empty box on the floor with her foot.

Jane sighed and pulled her sleeve down hiding the markings on her arm.

"Yes. It confirms what he had already told me. There is a break in the bridge."

"Okay…so what's the next move?" Darcy asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. The fact that his cape showed up seems to mean that to some extent the bridge is still opened but not stable enough to send something more complex through it."

Jane pulled the cape from her bag to study it again. It smelled just like Thor. It was an earthy, electrical smell that comes before a thunderstorm. Subtle hints of rain and sweat and pure Thunder God. Darcy watched her carefully, slightly awed by the look of love and devotion on Jane's face as she studied Thor's cape. The door to the room they had been left in swung open. Darcy looked over to see Erik. Jane looked up from the cape.

"Hello Erik," she greeted brightly a smile on her face as she greeted her old friend. "Are you okay?"

Erik's face had been friendly and open until he took sight of Thor's cape in her arms. His eyes suddenly became darker with a look of anger and surprise.

"Where did you get that?" Erik asked her harshly in a voice that didn't sound entirely his own.

Jane tried to pull the cape closer to her chest but Erik wrenched it from her grasp.

"Erik? What?" Jane started in shock.

"Where did you get this?" he asked again stepping closer and shaking the cape at her in a threatening manner.

"What the hell's you problem?" Darcy said shocked by their friends behavior. "She got it from Thor you asshole!"

Erik turned towards Darcy. "That's impossible. He cannot return with the Bifrost destroyed." his tone was low and it seemed at though he were speaking to himself.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked studying Erik closely.

His eyes had turned a slightly red color and a insane smile was growing across his face.

"Thor will not return, Jane Foster."

Erik was gone and whoever was in there was clearly a threat. Jane and Darcy each took a step back. Darcy was kicking herself for leaving her stun gun in the car.

"Who are you?" Jane asked sounding more brave than she felt.

Erik reached forward and took Jane's chin in his hand. She tried to pull her face out of his grip but she was held firm. The mad smile had grown slightly wider.

"You will figure it out sooner or later, Jane Foster." He dropped his grip, turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Jane felt like she had punched in the stomach as the truth hit her.

"Loki."


	3. Chapter 3

I am writing Chapter four right now, it should be up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading! and reviewing! enjoy

* * *

><p>Thor at last found Volstagg, who unfortunately was the worse for wear. Thor was unable to drink with his friend, he was however graced by Volstagg vomiting onto Thor's boots before tumbling off the bar stool. With an eye roll Thor drug his friend to Volstagg's room, where he left the unconscious warrior. He decided to visit Heimdall again, to check on Jane and see how the Bifrost was coming along. He had barley made it outside when the Guardian himself was in front of him.<p>

"I bear unfortunate news, my prince," Heimdall stated, sound oddly out of breath.

"Is Jane harmed?" Thor demanded, fearing the worst.

Heimdall shook his head. "She is fine, however the one called Erik Selvig has been possessed by Loki."

"How is this possible?" Thor asked surprised. "He fell. Loki is gone my friend."

"It seems your brother was able to find passage to Midgard," came Odin's voice from behind the pair. "He has always been a powerful magician."

"Where is Jane now?" Thor took Heimdall shoulders in his powerful hands. "Is she safe?"

"They are leaving to return to what you have called her 'lab.' She is aware that Erik Selvig is no longer her friend, but Loki."

"Ah, sweet Jane. You are a clever one." Thor spoke with glowing pride. "Keep your eyes on Erik Selvig. See what Loki is having him do." Heimdall nodded and took his leave. "Thank you my friend."

"I have been pouring as much of my power as I can responsibly spare, my son." Odin spoke sounding older than Thor had ever heard. "Loki posses a threat to all of Midgard, not just your Jane."

"I will stop him, All Father. Loki will not threaten what I have come to love." Thor told Odin forcefully.

"I am glad of it." Odin spoke clapping Thor on the back. "If I can continue as I have the Bifrost will be functioning in a day's time my son."

"Thank you Father."

Odin nodded and left Thor to his thoughts. Fear and worry over Jane had sent Thor pacing up and down the balcony. He hoped his father was correct and that he could return to Midgard tomorrow. Jane may have recognized Loki but she was completely unprotected. Thor tore a hand through his hair trying to calm his thoughts.

"My lord?" asked Sif from behind him. Thor turned to see his childhood friend walking over.

"Jane is in danger Sif. Loki has found a way into Midgard." He spoke the words and felt the bile of fear rise to his throat.

Sif looked shocked by this news, but spoke calmly. "Your Jane Foster is both the most stubborn, and the most clever mortal I have ever met. I am sure you feel the same." Thor nodded in agreement and smiled. "She can take care of herself. Do not fear for her."

"All Father says the Bifrost will be healed in a day's time." Thor told her.

"Then the Warriors Three and I will join you and defeat this threat!" Sif spoke without hesitation.

"Not this time, my friend." Thor said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Loki's defeat is my responsibility."

Sif nodded and watched as her friend left to seek out Heimdall. Sif sighed heavily seeing the weight of all he was facing settled on Thor's shoulders. Sif knew well that she and the Warrior's three would find a way to help their friend.

* * *

><p>Darcy's mouth dropped opened. "What? " she hissed at Jane.<p>

"We need to tell Coulson!" Jane whispered, quickly picking the cape off the floor and shoving it back in her bag.

She grabbed Darcy's arm and pulled her out into the hall. She glanced up and down both ends of the hallway before dashing the way they had come in. Jane was half crouched and checked in each room cautiously before rushing past it, still clutching Darcy's sleeve. They found Agent Coulson. Jane pulled Darcy in his office and closed the door, she locked it and leaned against it.

"Miss Foster? Is something wrong?" Coulson asked taking in the heavy breathing and pale complexions of the two girls.

"Erik Selvig has been possessed." Jane said gasping for air. "By Loki."

"By who?" Coulson asked looking confused.

Jane waved at Darcy to explain.

"Loki. Thor's brother, duh." Darcy told him in a huff. "Loki forced Thor to destroy the Bifrost and cut us off from Asagard and vise versa."

"Loki has found a way into Midgard." Jane said catching her breath. "He will destroy Earth! He already tried to destroy Jotunheim!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Coulson said starring at them like they were crazy.

"Oh for Odin's sake!" Jane shouted. "Is there someone higher up we can talk to?"

"So your Jane Foster." came a voice from behind them.

Jane and Darcy turned to see Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D and the scariest man to have ever worn an eye patch, his feet crossed on top of the desk.

"Yes, I am." Jane spoke feeling as though the ground had dropped out from under her.

"We know all about Loki. We know he had taken over your friend, we know he is preparing some kind of attack on our planet, and we know that he would like nothing more to see you, your friend here and your pet Thunder Cat dead."

"oh." Jane said softly and dropped into the chair that was thankfully pushed behind her in time by Coulson.

Fury flipped open a file. "We have been assembling a team of, for lack of a better word: super humans together to put down this threat."

He flipped out five photos each with a name on the bottom of it. She recognized the first one very quickly. Tony Stark.

"Iron Man is going to help?" Darcy said surprised. "Holy shit."

Jane leaned forward to look at the other photos. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Hulk. Darcy ripped the final photo out of her hands too take a better look.

"Captain America huh?" Darcy asked and turned the photo towards Fury. "Can I get this guys phone number?"

Fury ripped the photo out of her hands. Darcy crossed her arms and sat down in a pout. "We are in a middle of a global security crisis here ladies."

"This looks like a great you've got together here." Jane said returning the photo's to Fury's desk and standing up. "With this you can beat up anything Loki throws at you."

"This isn't the full team and you know it Foster." Fury said, taking his feet off the desk. "We need Thor."

Jane nodded understanding. "The Bifrost is broken. He can't come back."

Fury reached into another file and threw a photo on the desk. It was a satellite photo taken at the coordinates where the Bifrost had dropped Thor last time. It was taken in the gamma ray spectrum and showed the each side of the broken worm hole were healing and close to rejoining.

"When.." Jane started feeling suddenly out of breath. "When was this taken?"

"Twenty four hours ago." Fury said, and pulled out another photo. "This was taken this morning. Within the next twenty hours this 'Bifrost' will be active. From what Coulson has told me, Thor will be coming back for you. I am sure his people are aware of the bridge's activity. I will have the team and Coulson at the site for a debrief when he arrives."

"Alright, and in the meantime?" Jane asked.

"I'll have some agents stationed outside your lab. No one in or out." Fury told her.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow Coulson." Jane said nodding to him.

"So I'm not getting that number then?" Darcy asked before Jane dragged her out of the office.

Jane and Darcy got back in the van to drive back to the lab. Jane let Darcy drive home, her mind was too busy processing far too many facts. The first being that her mentor had been taken over by an evil creature hell bent on her and Thor's and the whole world's destruction. Second being that Thor was going to back the following day. Her trailer was a mess, her hair was a mess, she had no clean cloths and had been wearing the same socks for two days, clean underwear thank god. They pulled into the lab and Jane launched herself out of it running full tilt towards her trailer. She had been eating off of paper plates for weeks so for dishes it was really just taking out the trash. She ripped the sheets off the bed adding them to the giant pile of dirty cloths she had been picking through for the past week. She dragged the pile outside and shoved it all in the van. Darcy had left the engine running. They drove to the laundry matt where Jane washed and dried every piece of clothing she owned. As she was waiting for the dryer (well dryers. Three dryers in fact) Darcy drove to the coffee place for sandwiches and stopped at the small grocery store in town for the essentials she thought Jane would need. These essentials included a large supply of pop tarts, coffee, cream, sugar, milk, bread, peanut butter and jelly, condoms and more pop tarts. She swung back to the trailer and put all the supplies away. She drove back and ate with Jane on the plastic seats in the laundry matt. Jane hadn't spoken much. Darcy knew she was nervous, hell she was a little bit too.

"Hey," Darcy said nudging Jane with her foot. "It'll be fine."

Jane glanced over at the friend, glad Darcy was the one to break the silence.

"What if the Bifrost doesn't work?" Jane ask meekly.

"It'll work. And then you guys will kiss and be all gross and in love and stuff." Darcy said making kissing sounds. "Then the big bad S.H.I.E.L.D dudes will steal him away for hours upon hours of dull as shit debrief. Before finally you'll get to take giant blonde and ripped back to your clean trailer and do all kinds of nasty things to each other."

"Darcy!" Jane cried, a surprised and mortified blush flaming her cheeks. "I swear if Heimdall tells him about this I am going to kill you!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry." Darcy said getting up. "Let's get out of here and finish cleaning your place before lover boy shows up."

Together the cleaned every surface of Jane's trailer, remade the bed, iron hung up or folded all of Jane's cloths. Added a few more shirts they had picked up for Thor to the small pile of Jane's ex's cloths they had saved for him. Darcy helped Jane pick out an outfit. Fitted light wash jeans, soft brown leather boots, fitted scoop neck heather grey shirt, and an army jacket. Jane set her alarm super early and collapsed into bed.

* * *

><p>"How goes things with Jane?" Thor asked as he came to stand next to Heimdall.<p>

"She has been made aware of your impending return. This Shield group is gathering together powerful humans to fight against Loki. They will be meeting you at the Bifrost site on Earth."

"Thank you my friend. You have been truly loyal to me. Whenever you are need of a favor in return do not hesitate to ask." Thor said clapping the Guardian on the shoulder.

"The Lady Jane and the one called Darcy will have an armed guard tonight. She will be kept as safe as these humans can keep one of their kind safe. She sleeps now."

Thor nodded and returned to speak his good byes to his parents and friends. Odin, Frigga, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. They were gathered together, as though waiting for him. He approached Frigga first.

"Mother," he started gathering her hands into his far larger ones. "I have no words to truly thank you for all you have done for me."

Frigga pulled her son into a hug. "You never need to thank me, my son. Be safe and come home to us."

Thor turned to Sif and the Warriors Three. "My friends."

They circled around him each with a hand on one of their members shoulders.

"We will still have more adventures. This is one I must do on my own. Keep Asagard safe, that is all I ask of you until my return."

Thor now approached Odin. He knelt in front of him. "I will protect Midgard and return to Asagard in one Earth year."

Odin nodded. "Good luck my son."

Thor rose and took a final look at his friends and family. He smiled at them and made his way back to the Bifrost to wait.

* * *

><p>Jane woke before her alarm went off. She rolled on her side and watched the numbers blink for awhile. She got up, showered and got dressed in the outfit she and Darcy had picked out. She left her trailer and walked towards the lab as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Darcy was already there but was sleeping on the couch with her glasses askew. Jane smiled at her friend and then took in the fact that the parking lot of the lab was full of suits and big black SUV's. She was nervous and excited. She checked over the computer models and looked for any activity at the Bifrost site. Everything appeared normal. Jane checked her watch, it had just gone seven am. She sighed, wishing she had some idea what time he would back. Someone had started the coffee pot but Jane decided she was hyped enough as it was without adding caffeine into the jumbled mix of nerves. She flopped next to Darcy on the couch.<p>

"Hey," Darcy mumbled in greeting. "The shield guys got here at like four in the morning."

Jane glanced towards where they were all standing. "Did you try and get Captain America's phone number?"

"Yes." Darcy crossed her arms and huffed. "Coulson told me to wait in here for you."

Jane laughed. "Let's go see if they have any idea when the Bifrost we activate."

Coulson introduced the girls to the collection of super humans they has seen in the photographs. The group had been dubbed by S.H.I.E.L.D as 'The Avengers.' Tony Stark was in his full Iron Man regalia, with his face mask open. Hawkeye waved to them from the roof of the lab, he had been stationed up there over night. Darcy spent a rather large and awkward amount of time starring doe-eyed at Captain America. Jane thought he was very polite but certainly not her type. Bruce Banner came as quite a surprise. He was very soft spoken, polite and friendly but put Jane's nerdeness to shame. Black Widow made Jane nervous. She hadn't thought about the fact that Black Widow as a gorgeous female. Jane felt like a bum. She wanted to run back to the trailer and find something better to wear, or do something better with her hair. Darcy seemed to notice her discomfort.

"He loves you remember?" Darcy whispered to her.

"Thanks Darc." Jane smiled at her, feeling better.

There was a sudden rumble of thunder. The clouds started moving in, and Jane could hear all her instruments and computer models signaling the activation of the Bifrost.

"Alright people!" Coulson shouted above the din. "Let's go."

Iron Man's face plate dropped down and he took off towards the site. Darcy smiled at Jane and they climbed in the van. They found themselves joined but Coulson, Banner and Black Widow(much to Jane's dismay) They arrived to see the swirling, lightning filled funnel cloud drop down on top of the glowing runes. Jane stepped cautiously out of the van, her eyes never leaving the spot were the cloud landed. The dust cleared away as quickly as it had come, and in the center of the rune imprinted on the sand was Thor.

* * *

><p>Sorry! sorry! sorry! I won't do it again. last cliff hanger I promise! Chapter four up soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am working on Chapter Five right now. Should be up by the end of the week (or sooner) Thanks for reading the reviews! enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thor landed half kneeling before getting to his feet, Mjolnir grasped firmly in his hand. He took in his surroundings. The Bifrost site was surrounded by armed guards, large black vehicles and an assortment of oddly dressed people he took to be the super humans that Heimdall had mentioned. His eyes scanned the small crowd of people looking for the one face he longed to see. He caught sight of Jane who was standing next to Darcy, on her tip toes trying to see over the crowd. Thor smiled, he had forgotten how short Jane was. She turned in his direction and their eyes met. Jane felt the air leave her chest all at once as she felt his gaze on her. She walked as though in a trance towards him, the crowd of suits parting to allow her to pass. She didn't stop walking until she was standing right in front of him. She studied every inch of his face, Thor doing same. His eyes were the same bright blue she had remembered. His hair still slightly longer and move wavy. Jane found she liked it better that way. His armor was the same, only missing the braided metal sleeves which was an improvement. His cape of course was sitting folded on her bed back in the trailer. Thor cupped her face in his hand, Jane leaning into the caress.<p>

"My beloved Jane," he whispered before leaning down to capture her lips.

He wrapped Jane in his arms and lifted her to deepen the kiss. Jane's legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. Jane worked her hands into Thor's hair trying to pull him closer. They parted for breath, Jane leaned back to study his face more closely. She smoothed his hair away from his face.

"It's you." She whispered leaning her forehead against his, arms wrapping around his neck. "You're really here."

Thor smiled at the awed look on Jane's face. He could hardly believe he had her in his arms again.

"I promised I would return for you, did I not?" He kissed her chastely. "I always keep my promises."

A rather rude cough interrupted them. Thor and Jane turned to where the sound had come from. It was Coulson, of course.

"Forgive me fro interrupting," he started, not sounding like he meant it at all. "We need to return to Miss Foster lab for a debrief."

Thor lowered Jane back to the ground but keep an arm firmly around her. Jane had wrapped one arm around his back, and had rested her hand against his chest. The seemed afraid to put any distance between each other.

"We will meet you there Son of Coul," Thor spoke nodding politely towards him.

"Darcy can drive us in the van," Jane told him her eyes still on Thor.

Coulson eyed them suspiciously. "Alright then."

The group of agents and the other members of the Avengers all climbed into their cars and headed towards the lab. Jane was very thankful that Black Widow and Dr. Banner had found a different ride. Darcy suddenly popped up next to the couple.

"Hey big guy!" She greeted with a smile. "How's it going?"

Thor used his free hand to pull Darcy into a one armed hug. "It is good to see you Darcy."

"Hey Darc?" Jane asked getting her friends attention.

"Yeah?"

"Will you drive the van back to the lab? We'll be with you in a minute." Jane said with a potentate look.

"Sure thing boss lady," Darcy replied with a wink at Thor.

She climbed into the van and with a wave out the window she drove back to the lab.

"Jane?" Thor asked after the van had left.

Jane turned to stand in front of him as close as they had been when he left last time. She took his hands in her far smaller ones.

"I just wanted to tell you something, while we have a second alone." Jane started looking deep into Thor's bright blue eyes. "I love you. I think I may have loved you from the moment I made Darcy hit you with the van. I was so afraid that I would never see you again, and now you're here. I just couldn't not tell you, I just need you to know how much I love you."

Thor's lips crashed into Jane's. He kissed her with as much fervor he could muster. Jane loved him. He was elated, torn between continuing to kiss her or let forth a joyful battle cry to heavens. They parted for breath.

"I love you Jane Foster. Nor force in all of the nine realms will see me parted from you."

Joy and relief filled Jane's heart. She burst into tears and pulled Thor into a fierce embrace. With her face buried in Thor's chest she sobbed out all the fear, pain and lingering doubts she had been living with since his departure. Thor took her face gently in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Why do you cry so beloved?" Thor asked concern wrinkling his brow.

This wonderful statement and the look in his eyes nearly had Jane breaking down again.

"I'm just so happy that you're hear," Jane spoke with a sniffle.

Thor laughed. "As I am. Now should we speak with these, shield people?"

Jane groaned. "I suppose we should. Besides the sooner the meeting is over the sooner you" she punctuated this with a poke to his chest. "can break into the Pop tarts that Darcy brought."

"There's pop tarts?" Thor said excitedly.

He held Jane tightly in one arm and with his free hand, lifted Mjolnir into the air and took off towards the lab. They landed and walked together into the lab, Thor's arm around Jane's shoulders and her arm around his waist. Darcy winked at them as they joined her on the couch to hear the debrief. Thor took Jane's hand in his and pressed a kiss to her temple before looking towards Coulson and the gathered Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Jane snuggled against his shoulder, unable to help herself. Fury stepped forward, grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat straddling the back.

"We have your brother, Loki," Fury began, Thor's focus on him increased ten fold. "In custody."

"How?" Jane cried, shocked.

Thor was speechless. He had known Loki had somehow arrived in Midgard but for him to have been captured seemed unlikely given Loki's magical abilities.

"He turned himself in," Coulson said steeping forward. He had a file in his hands that he flipped open and handed to Jane. There was a picture of a man being lead by armed guards, hands cuffed behind his back. She had never seen Loki before. He looked the complete opposite of Thor. Dark and angular features. Thor sudden intake of breath was proof that it was indeed his brother.

"He had attempted to break into the compound. He killed several guards before disappearing. Erik Selvig has begun acting strange, Jane has confirmed that is being used by Loki." Coulson told them.

Darcy and Jane turn to each study one side of Thor's profile. He was focused on the photo in front of him. His free hand clenched into a fist, but his grip on Jane's hand remained gentle.

"We believe he is raising some kind of army, even while he's in custody. We don't know how he is doing it or controlling Erik Selvig."

"You have the frost cube at your compound do you not?" Thor spoke looking at Fury.

Fury glanced at Coulson but said nothing. Thor sighed.

"It would be small, blue and full of immense power that your equipment cannot properly measure." Thor spoke watching their reactions. "I suggest then that you move the cube. It would be safer than trying to move Loki. He is at your compound to take it from you. He will use it to destroy Midgard."

Fury nodded. "Anything else?"

"I will guard Jane and Darcy. You will need every able bodied guard at the cube. Be cautious with Loki. I will speak to him, if you will allow me, in the morning. I am a bit weakened from my travels."

Jane and Darcy were surprised that Fury agreed. They watched in slack jawed awe as S.H.I.E.L.D packed up and actually left. Darcy jumped from the couch to watch them drive off from the front door.

"Your not tried at all are you?" Jane asked, looking at Thor who was still sprawled on the couch.

He shook his head and pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his arms. Jane snuggled her head underneath Thor's chin and placed a kiss on his neck. Darcy was bustling around in the kitchen. Jane and Thor were too wrapped up in each other to notice what she was doing, until a plate of freshly toasted Pop Tarts were placed on the table in front of them.

"Thank you Darcy." Thor leaned forward with Jane still in his lap. He put nearly half the pop tart in his mouth and stood, throwing Jane over one shoulder.

"Will be back." Thor told her and started walking toward the trailer, Jane still over his shoulder. She waved good bye to Darcy with a huge smile on her face.

"Great. I guess I'll just do my homework then." Darcy said with a pout. She grabbed her own pop tart and flopped on the couch.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will include "what happens in the trailer" I hope you all liked this so far!<p> 


End file.
